The Setting Sun
by gwnmonkey
Summary: This is what I think the newest book is going to be like after Eclipse. This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it! I wrote this before breaking dawn came out. Please read and review! That would be really appreciated. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I made sure that Charlie had stopped yelling before I looked up. Telling him the news…wasn't the best idea. Edward sat beside me, clutching my hand with his cold, marble fingers.

"This was your idea, wasn't it Cullen?" Charlie snarled. He wasn't shouting any longer but the resentment in his voice was clear.

"I take full responsibility." Edward said. His lips pressed tight together and I could see his eyes dark but controlled against his perfect features.

"MARRIAGE?" Charlie yelled. I winced. "THIS WAS THE SAME MISTAKE I MADE! BELLA, CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING? I won't allow it." He finished with a sigh.

"Char-…Dad," I had to start somewhere. "This is my decision. You can go against what We're saying or you can approve. You know I can make my own decisions. I'm moving out soon anyway but I'd rather not do it because you can't stand me anymore." I stifled a sob.

I felt Edward go stiff. He was staring into space and I had a guess to what he was doing; reading Charlie's mind to find a way to soften him up.

"If I may sir," Edward began,

"You may not." Charlie interrupted. Edward disregarded this.

"I'm sorry that this is such a shock to you." Charlie snorted. "I believe that you are right. I was wrong to leave Bella. Jacob was there for her when I wasn't. I know I hurt her and I spend every day wishing I could take it back. I think you of all people would understand the longing to protect her. I offer you a chance to forgive me, something that I could never do. I respect your wishes Sir, but I think that we should be able to make our own decisions."

Charlie closed his eyes and sighed. I took this chance to steal a glance at Edward. After so long, I could never get used to his beauty. The pale skin, the square jaw, the golden eyes and his bronze hair. I shifted myself closer to him and he put his arm around my shoulder. He gave a reassuring nod and we both turned to face Charlie.

I never wanted this. I knew the time would come when we would of course _have_ to tell Charlie about the engagement and I knew he wouldn't be pleased but the afternoon was the hardest I've ever been through. We had been arguing for a solid hour now though it seemed longer than that. We delayed telling him, there were only 2 weeks until the big day, as Alice had said. I jumped when I realised that Charlie had begun to talk.

"I can see…that I'm not going to change your mind." Charlie looked at me.

"I'm sorry dad." I whispered. Edward gave me a small squeeze.

"Very well then. I don't approve but I guess I have no other choice than to accept what you're saying." Charlie sighed. He got up and walked out the front door without looking back. I heard his police cruiser start up and he drove away.

I stood up, as if to follow him but Edward was grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him. He seemed to be considering what to say. I knew he was longing to be able to read my mind at that point; it had always bothered him that I was the only one he couldn't understand completely. Edward stood up and pressed me against his stone cold chest. I began to cry. He lifted my face in his and kissed me softly. I had never gotten used to his careful perfection. He let me go and cradled me and started to sway with me in his arms. He started to hum my lullaby carefully in my ear. This was even worse than what happened between Jacob and me. The cold look echoed through my mind, the same look my father had given me before. I was nervous about my wedding. Though Alice was planning it, I was still shocked at how much had changed in the past year. Me engaged? It just was strange. Especially when you added Edward to the picture. Engaged to perfection. The thought still made my heart race. And what about the Volturi? They would surely check to make sure that I was a vampire someday. Edward had been trying to convince me to wait a year so we could spend a little bit of time together before I was a newborn vampire. He wanted a good marriage and I also thought that my maddening thirst for blood might not help the situation. Jacob still wasn't talking to me. Though he had saved me when Edward left, I could tell that he was no longer the same person. I wasn't sure if I could handle being around him anymore. The fact that my old best friend and fiancé were enemies was the reason. Also, Jacob couldn't understand that we couldn't be together. Until he learned that, there was no point in trying to push him into just friendship. I sighed involuntarily.

Edward noticed of course.

"Everything will work out." He grinned my favourite crooked smile and kissed my forehead. He always told me he couldn't read my mind but sometimes, I thought that he could. The understanding in his voice was the tonic that I needed. He slowly steered me towards the door and I willingly followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The meadow?" he suggested. I nodded, we hadn't been in a while. "You want to bring Alice too?" he asked. Again, I nodded.

He opened to passenger door of his silver Volvo and I stepped in. We drove to the Cullen's in silence, picked up Alice and started driving towards the trail. Charlie didn't object to hiking anymore since the giant wolves were still absent from our area. I smirked as I remembered them. They saved my life a while ago actually.

"What's the matter Bella?" Alice asked. I rolled my eyes.

"As if you didn't see it coming." I muttered.

"I saw you telling Charlie and I saw him get a little angry. It wouldn't have helped, you knew it was coming anyway." Alice said with a shrug. Her gift at seeing glimpses of the future was annoying sometimes.

"Relax Bella, love. He'll realise that this wasn't a bad decision after all." Edward said. "He's cooling down right now."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Down at La Push talking to Billy." Edward said after a minute.

"They gossip like old women." I said smugly. Edward smiled.

"Do you see what Jacob's doing?" I couldn't help asking. Edward became silent for a minute.

"He's with Sam and Seth right now." He replied.

"Doing what?"

"They're trying to make him talk about it. Apparently he's been really separate from the group lately, muttering to himself and what not."

I could tell that he wished he hadn't told me that. Edward knew that I always found the subject of Jake's depression my depression. He gave me a one armed squeeze. There were a couple minutes of silence then Alice started humming to herself, twisting her fingers around in her short black hair.

"We're here." Edward said suddenly. I snapped out of my thoughts about Jacob and stepped out of the car. Routinely, I climbed onto Edward's back with ease.

"Ready?" he asked me, smiling crookedly sideways. Alice laughed.

"As I'll ever be." I sighed. Knowing I'd thank myself for it later on, I ducked my head into his back, shielding my eyes. A second of silence then I felt him accelerate, gliding through the trees at an impossible speed. It was one of my favourites of his vampire skills. I would never forget, no matter how long I lived the feeling of being on his back, flying through the bush. I was used to it but my heart still raced as if I was running too. Though Alice and Edward didn't even break a sweat. He stopped smoothly and I opened my eyes. We were at the beautiful meadow. It was just as I had remembered. Perfectly round and small with wildflowers and soft, swaying grass. It was a bit of a dull day so the Cullens didn't glitter in the sun the way I remembered, my first time here with Edward. I remembered what he looked like though. It was as if there were thousands of diamonds all over his skin. It was breathtaking.

We spread around on the grass. Alice was lying down staring at the sky. Edward sat with his legs open and I sat between them, resting my head on his chest. He supported me with ease. Another vampire benefit.

"So how's the wedding plans going Alice?" Edward asked. I elbowed him playfully in the stomach but regretted it when I remembered that he was as hard as rock. He chuckled and started to rub my arm.

"Pretty good." Alice said.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned." Edward said.

"I'm not giving anything away. It's going to be a surprise." She said.

"Hmm…" Edward was staring off in space.

"That's cheating!" Alice shrieked. I realised he was reading her mind, trying to see what she had planned.

"Alright. I'll wait." He gave in.

"If it helps any, Bella, I saw your reaction and even you were excited." Alice said.

I decided to be nice. Saying my true feelings about how she better not go overboard with this was tempting but I knew I would hurt her feelings. I pulled a smile on looked at her. I was careful in what I said, trying not to lie.

"I know it's going to be…a night to remember Alice." I said. Edward kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes and leaned back against him, taking in the delicious aroma that he was. Perfection; I didn't deserve it one bit. Edward had convinced me to wear the ring, to prove to Charlie that we weren't pulling some cruel practical joke. I twisted it on my finger, unable to take in the significance of it. I sighed. Edward only agreed to change me into a vampire himself if I married him first. He also has some other requests, such as a new car and college money. He hadn't forgotten my request though. He promised that we would try to go across the boundaries he had so carefully constructed after we were married. Butterflies went through my stomach. I wondered if I ever would stop getting so nervous around him. Even thinking about him made my heart pound.

"You should be happy Bella." Alice said.

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"You're getting married! Does that mean nothing to you?" she asked, surprised. Edward stiffened, as if afraid of my response.

"I am. I can't wait. I'm just worried about other things." I said.

"Don't worry about the Volturi." Alice reminded me.

"And don't worry about Jacob either." Edward said.

"You don't even have to worry about Victoria anymore!" Alice said.

"Or Charlie." Edward added. I continued to sit still, biting my lip.

"Honestly Isabella Swan! I give up!" Alice threw her hands up dramatically and fell to the grass again.

"Listen Bella. Victoria is gone. The Volturi won't think t show up for years and by the time they do, you'll probably be a vampire by then. Jacob will come around and see that you can't love him anymore. Charlie will accept us together finally. And we're together. Everything is fine." Edward said.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"I wish. There's so much more about you that I want to understand." He sighed.

"Like what?" Alice and I asked at the same time. Edward smirked.

"What's bothering you, what I can do to make it better, your fears and your dismay." He said. "Things like that."

I wrapped my arms more securely around his.

"You're right. There's nothing to worry about really. And I'm glad you can't read my mind. Half the stuff I was thinking would make me die of embarrassment if you heard." I said.

"Example please?" he asked with curious innocence. I could feel him suppress a grin.

"Not a chance." I said. Alice sat up and pouted with protest.

"Please?" he whispered in my ear. How did he do that?

"Fine." I said. I could feel their eyes on me. "Let me think…" There was so much I was thinking about. "Okay. Well when you proposed I sort of imagined us and there was an Anne of Green Gables theme sort of. Us sitting on a rocking bench, swaying, talking…" I shrugged and then blushed furiously.

Edward laughed but it wasn't a cruel laugh. It was like he had been imagining the same thing; a coincidence laugh sort of.

"In time. I can't promise you a house in the country but I promise that I will try to be everything you ever wanted a husband to be. I'll be there and never leave you Love." Edward said. I looked up at him backwards. We faced each other and he kissed me lightly, his cold lips moving with mine perfectly. Perfection. Alice meanwhile was making retching noises in the background. We broke apart and everyone started laughing. Edward was right. Our dreams were going to come true one day and we'd be together forever. I pushed aside the one major thought that was going through my mind. The one that haunted me daily. Would we ever get that life if I loved blood more than him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

I sat in the "dining room" of the Cullen's house. Edward was sitting beside me, our chairs pushed together. Esmé and Carlisle sat across from us with wide grins on their faces. Charlie was sitting on my other side, looking out of place being in a room of unreal beautiful people, and me of course. His arms were folded and he was staring at the table. Edward had convinced me that maybe his parents' point of view would soften him up a little since these past few days he only talked to me when he was addressed directly. How Edward managed to bring him here, I still don't know. Knowing Edward, I wasn't sure if I _wanted_ to know.

"How are you Charlie?" Carlisle asked him, his perfect, white teeth gleaming.

"Fine." Charlie muttered. He seemed to realise he was being rude infront of the best doctor in town. "You?" he added quickly.

"Can't complain." Carlisle shrugged. "I suppose you've heard about the great news?"

"Yes." He said stiffly.

"Shall we see you at the wedding?" Esmé asked.

"I suppose." Charlie shrugged. His tone made it clear that he wasn't looking forward to it.

"We thought you'd like to know more about the wedding. When it is, where it is, a theme, if you need to bring anything…" Carlisle started.

"Aha." Charlie made it clear he'd rather be watching the game.

Edward held my hand and was gently stroking at it with his fingers with the smallest pressure. I gave his hand a squeeze and he understood. Edward and I had made a bit of a deal. One squeeze meant, "read his mind please". Two squeezes meant "So far so good". Three squeezes meant, "this isn't working. We should leave." When he squeezed my hand once, it meant, "He is still mad at you". A poke meant, "He just is having trouble adjusting. A little kick meant, "We need to excuse ourselves." And a pat on the leg meant, "bring up the moving out part and the fact that you're 18 and in love." It was confusing and we had to practice – well, I had to practice - several times to get it right. I waited a couple of minutes and I was surprised when he squeezed my hand, poked me and gave me a pat on the leg at the same time.

I understood.

"So dad, have you given any thought about the me moving out thing yet?" I asked.

"I'd rather not discuss this infront of so many people Isabella." Charlie said.

Dang it. Charlie only used my full name when he was really upset with me. Edward gave me a little kick. I immediately began to think of an excuse.

"Esmé, may I please use your bathroom quickly?" I asked.

"Certainly." There was too much understanding in her eyes. "You know where it is Bella."

"Thank-you."

I got up and shot a quick glance at Edward who gave the smallest fraction of a nod. I waited upstairs for a minute. Then I heard Edward sneak up.

"How'd you get away?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Carlisle said that he thought Alice left the curling iron on. He knows what we're up to, can't say I'm upset about it though." My favourite crooked smile.

"Charlie won't respond. What do we do?" I asked. "What's he thinking?"

"Well you know he's mad at you. He also thinks that I'm going to leave you and hurt you again and he thinks that I'm dangerous. He doesn't want to see a déja-vu of what happened with him and Renée because he doesn't think he could cope with it. He thinks I'm going to take you somewhere and never bring you back. Oh, and that we all cornered him so he'd _have_ to approve infront of my parents."

"Wow-," I started.

"And he thinks that Jacob would be ten times better for you than I could ever be." Edward added with a sigh.

"You don't believe that, do you?" I whispered.

"I believe that the dog, pardon me, _Jacob_ would be better because he wouldn't make you give up your soul but he might hurt you some. And I thought the cornering part was a stroke of brilliance actually." He sounded smug.

"I can't live without you. How many times can I say that? I need you! Sure I'd have my soul but I'd be better off dead, the unhappiness of it all."

"I feel the same way. I love you Bella. But what do we do about your father?"

Just then, Carlisle walked up the stairs.

"I figured as much." Carlisle said through a smile.

"Carlisle, what do we do?" I begged.

"You two leave, Esmé and I will work things out." He assured.

"We couldn't…" I objected.

"Ahh…" said Edward suddenly. "Brilliant, father. I would have never thought of that."

"What?" I asked quickly.

"You two leave, Edward will explain. Don't worry Bella, everything will work out. Leave it to us." Carlisle assured me.

"Thanks." I said and I gave him a quick hug. He looked taken aback but pleased and patted my back. I grabbed Edward's hand and we went to his bedroom. I climbed onto his back and he jumped out the window landing beside his silver Volvo. As soon as he started the car, I began to talk at once.

"What did Carlisle mean? What's the plan?" I asked.

"They're going to agree with him. Be too understanding, if you will." Edward said. He was grinning at me.

"I don't understand." I said.

"They're basically going to say that they never had found such a bizarre couple and they were unsure themselves. But that they think that though we're too young we still have the right to make our own decisions. They are also going to compliment Jacob and how they thought that you would have moved onto him before now but since we've been together for so long, it's easy to see that we're never going to leave each other again." Edward was still smiling. "That's the gist of it anyway."

"I hope it will work. I love you too much and I don't know what I'll do if I can't convince my father that. Him being so mad at me, it breaks my heart." I sighed.

"Well you'll always have a spare." Edward promised.

"Huh?" I asked.

He placed one of his hands on my heart.

"See?" he asked. "It beats for the two of us. My heart has always belonged to you. That's why I can always hear it when I'm around you. Metaphorically of course, it's a theory." He lowered his hand and returned to driving, leaving me speechless.

I fiddled with the ring on my hand for the umpteenth time. I realised for the first time that this was what I truly wanted. Marriage to Edward. Like a little schoolgirl, I started to say my name. Bella Cullen, Mrs. Bella Cullen. Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen. I suddenly started to giggle and regretted it when he turned to look at me.

"What?" He asked me. He was smiling.

"Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen. It finally sunk in." I said, still blushing. Edward laughed.

"I can get used to that." He agreed, his voice like velvet.

We both started to laugh then. Edward grabbed my hand and held it. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He momentarily closed his eyes.

"You know it's wrong to distract the driver." He commented. I smirked.

"Of course that rule doesn't apply to mind reading vampires that can see traffic coming before he sees them." I reminded him. His smile disappeared and his face was stern.

"Bella, can I ask you a favour?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Maybe when we're together and not talking about serious issues such as your mortality for instance, can we just be Edward and Bella? Not the vampire and the girl foolish enough to fall in love with the vampire?"

This stunned me but I understood. The same thing was said in between Jacob and I a while ago. I nodded and his smile returned.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"If I do become a vampire though, what will happen to our hearts?"

There was a bit of a silence for a couple of minutes.

"Now do you see my reluctance to make you a vampire?" he asked.

"Well you love me without a heart. I suppose I can do the same." I said.

"Of course, love, but keep in mind that the heart is not for love. The brain stores that if you want to be smart about it. Our love for each other is shapeless and indescribable that takes over our entire being. A heart just is what most people say contains that love. So don't worry." He finished.

"Of course."

"Edward and Bella time?" he asked.

"Of course." I repeated. I bit my lip.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"I'm just wondering how many times I've been told _everything's going to be okay_ or _don't worry_." I said.

"Hmm. I suppose we have been saying that a lot. It's true though. You needn't get stressed when this is going to be a happy ending." He said.

We pulled into the driveway at my house. Edward stepped out and was holding open the passenger door before I realised we had stopped.

"Thanks." I said. I stretched a smile as I again looked over him and tried to find a non-existent flaw with him. It was impossible. Unlike me, Edward was flawless and I still wondered if I deserved him. I just hoped what he was saying was right because I was hoping for that happy ending as well.

"Where are the others? Emment and Alice and them?" I asked. I already knew the answer.

"Hunting." He replied simply.

"What about you? Are you thirsty?"

"I'll do." He said. This answer frightened me. I took a sideways step away from him. Of course he noticed.

"Bella." He looked hurt and reached towards me. "You know I would never hurt you."

"I just don't want to make things…harder for you." I whispered.

"Bella. We've been together for how long again? I've been slightly thirsty without you even knowing. I've mastered my self-control almost and I need you to trust that. I only didn't go because I didn't want to leave you. If you leave me now, then it's pointless, isn't it?" Edward said.

I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me. We began to sway, as he had the night we told Charlie of our engagement. I didn't know why, but I was resisting crying though I knew there was no reason to cry at all. He brushed my hair out of eyes and grabbed my face with his perfect hands.

"Don't worry Bella. You trust me, right?"

I nodded and then he kissed me. He was gentle as he always was and his lips traced the outline of my mouth and I savoured his sweet breath. I had a hunch he doing the same about another scent. It seemed to last forever, standing at that doorway but it ended too soon for my liking. With his arm around me, we went inside where I grudgingly started Charlie's dinner.

"You know, I never asked you something." I said.

"What?"

"Remember that night, a little after Charlie lifted my punishment you told me that he wasn't mad?"

"Ahh…you remembered." He said smugly.

"I'm going to murder you." I promised.

"Go ahead and try." He opened his arms and faced me, still smiling. I knew better than to punch a "mythical" creature again. The sound of my fingers breaking as it hit Jacob's face was not one I was likely to forget. It didn't even hurt him!

"I can't believe you didn't say anything." I growled.

"I figured you would overreact if I told you beforehand." He said. "You should have seen his thoughts afterwards though. It was quite amusing." He laughed at the memory.

"What?"

"He thought I was pressuring you to do something you didn't want to do but of course, daddy's little girl refused." Edward was truly laughing now. "Got things a little backwards, didn't he?"

I blushed crimson and walked upstairs. He stood there stunned. I slammed my door and began shaking with embarrassment. Naturally, when I looked up, he was leaning against the doorway. He approached me cautiously. I had no choice but to allow him.

"I'm sorry." His voice was sincere and I wanted to forgive him immediately. I mastered the impulse. "What part upset you?" he brushed the hair away from my eyes.

"I pressured you into promising?" I asked.

"Oh Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't realise what I was saying. Please forgive me." Edward whispered into my ear.

No. His smooth moves wouldn't get him out of this one. I turned my back towards him. He slid over.

"Everything I said that night was true. Nobody pressured anyone. I was just joking around and got carried away. I'm sorry. Please don't be upset with me. I couldn't bear it." He said.

He was almost off the hook. I turned towards him.

"You're lucky you're so charming." I said and then I hugged him tight and wouldn't let go. I suppose both of us were so caught up in the moment that even Edward didn't seem to notice that Charlie was at my doorway.

"I think it's time for you to go home young man." Charlie said.

"Yes sir." Edward obeyed. He winked at me.

I think it might have been a trick of the light but Charlie clapped him on the back and walked him to the door. I heard him wish Edward a good night and then walk into the kitchen. I was stunned. Never had Charlie shown that courtesy to him before. Making a mental note to thank Carlisle and Esmé, I headed downstairs where my father hugged me tight for the first time in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Chapter 3

A perfect cloudy day.

Edward had convinced me to go for a walk. Unlike him, was my first thought. I was a little nervous at first because the last time he had convinced me to go on a walk was when he broke up with me. I quickly pushed that thought away when I saw the smile on his face. It was full of love. The streets of Port Angeles were more crowded then usual. We sat down at the nearest unoccupied bench.

"So what did you bring me here for?" I teased.

"No reason, just wanted to spend some time with you." He shrugged.

He pointed out a seagull in the sky and we watched it for a while. I thought about what Jacob had said before, about how the fish and the eagle could never fall in love because it would be against nature. I quickly pulled away from my thoughts and savoured my day with Edward Cullen.

"We should get going, I think." Edward said suddenly.

"Alright." I muttered. I didn't want to leave already.

As we started walking back, Edward put his arm around my waist. I had the strongest feeling that I was forgetting something; something really important. I looked down and looked at my engagement ring. Yes, it was still there; still perfect. I looked again at my hand and my eyes travelled across my wrist. The bracelet was gone. I stopped suddenly.

"Edward, we need to go back." I whispered.

"What is it?" he asked, alarmed.

"Your heart, Jacob, the bracelet; I think I lost it!" I cried. "We have to find it!"

"Bella, we have to go home now!"

"In a minute." I protested.

And then I started to run and Edward was right behind me. I saw the glimmer of a diamond on the ground and realised that it was the heart Edward had given me. Thank god I had found it. I turned around to show Edward, a smile etched on my face but he wasn't there. I looked around, panicking now. He was standing a good 10 meters away from me, staring at the sky. I suddenly realised why. The clouds broke and the sun hit Edward. All the people stared as a human diamond stood in the middle of the street. Edward looked truly afraid and he began to run away; not fast because he didn't want to give any more reason for people to stare.

"Edward!" I screamed and ran after him.

A cold voice was suddenly behind me and I was immediately chilled to the bone. That horribly familiar voice…

"Get him." Aro ordered.

"No! No! Not Edward!" I cried and continued to run after him.

Something suddenly restraint me. I turned around and saw Jacob Black holding me tight to him; enabling me to run.

"DAMMIT, JACOB! LET ME GO!" I screamed.

"No, Bella. You need to watch this." He said slowly.

A grin stretched across his face as I realised the truth behind his words. I watched and screamed as they took my Edward and in the sunlight infront of a thousand witnesses, they killed my love. My heart and my soul were being killed infront of my very eyes and I was sobbing and screaming.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

Jacob was suddenly shaking me very hard. I couldn't understand why but I continued to ignore him and kept screaming for them to not hurt my Edward, my fiancé. It was my fault, he didn't want to go back, but I made him! Aro just laughed his cold laugh. Edward was dead because of me! I closed my eyes in defeat as I watched the smoke go through the air. I suddenly stood limp in Jacob's arms as he continued to shake me, crying out my name. My eyes snapped open to see what he wanted.

But it wasn't Jacob's face that was infront of mine; it was Edward's. It couldn't be though, Edward had just been killed; I just saw it. His face was worried and pained and he was leaning over me with both of his hands on my shoulders. I was lying on the ground and I could feel him brushing the hair off of my sweaty face.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered.

"I am now."

I hugged him tight and began to cry. The dream - no that wasn't right – the nightmare had seemed so real. I looked over his shoulder and saw the bracelet was on. I was being stupid. It was a nightmare and I needed to stop being a coward. But it was so real… Edward was here now though and I was not going to let him go anytime soon.

"You were screaming. I couldn't wake you." He whispered.

"What was I saying?" I asked.

"You kept calling my name and swearing at Jacob. You kept saying things like _don't take him, take me instead!_ You wouldn't wake up." He said. "What happened?"

"The Volturi came and they… took you from me and it was my fault. They killed you infront of me. Aro was just laughing…" I couldn't finish.

"It's alright, hush love." He whispered.

I still didn't let go of him. I was just so… relieved.

"Did Charlie hear me?" I asked, now afraid again.

"He left about an hour ago to visit Billy."

"Okay."

"Don't do that to me again Bella. I already saw you with that tortured face once, don't make me see it again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." I whispered.

Edward helped me up and I looked up at him. He kissed me softly and slowly… and I never wanted him to stop. He smiled my crooked smile and then I walked to the bathroom. The shower felt nice, as if washing my nightmare down the drain but I couldn't wait for it to be over so I could see Edward again. I choked down some cereal and hugged him again; afraid he would disappear.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked once I had calmed down mostly.

"Visit your parents?" I suggested.

"Alright."

By the time we were in the car, I was relaxed enough to engage in actual conversation. He put his arm around my shoulders and I squirmed closer to him and leaned back; closing my eyes. Too soon, he stopped the car and held the door open for me. Alice was already waiting at the doorway and danced towards me.

"It was only a dream Bella." She said. She obviously knew what had happened.

"I know." I sighed.

It was bad enough that Edward saw me freak out for no reason but now his entire family knew about it too. This was a depressing thought. Alice led the way and Edward still held me tightly to his side. Carlisle waved at us from the couch and Edward and I sat across from him.

"Thanks for everything, Carlisle." I said, remembering Charlie's unnatural courtesy. "How did you do it?"

"Alice saw what was happening and she sent Jasper home. He hid in the other room and calmed everyone down so we could explain things to Charlie. Once he calmed down, he understood everything and made a lot of promises about his acceptance. I guess he didn't forget them."

Carlisle clapped his hands together and stretched. It was brilliant; the power they had over other people. I vaguely wondered what my power would be once I was a vampire too.

"Bella? I need you to try on the dress, please." Alice said.

"Alice!" I groaned.

"Come on!" she muttered.

Edward started to laugh and I glared at him briefly before Alice grabbed my arm and led me upstairs. The dress was perfect, as I had remembered before. Alice left the room and I slipped it on. I stepped up to the mirror and examined myself. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen and I could actually tell that it looked sort of good on me. Alice walked in.

"Wow…" she sighed. "It's better then I would have thought."

"Thank-you Alice." I hugged her. "I can't believe I'm getting married."

"Believe it, it's all Edward talks about. Well, all he thinks about when he's alone. I see him in his room drawing pictures of what he wants the wedding to look like, his suit…"

I began to laugh.

"Can I see them?" I asked.

"He'd kill me. If you mention it to him, he'll be so angry. Please Bella?" Alice pleaded.

"Alright." I sighed. "My lips are sealed."

"You can get changed back now. I just wanted to make sure it looked good and everything."

Alice left and I got changed. My fingertips glided across the dress' perfect stitching and patterning. I sighed and walked back downstairs. Edward smiled when he saw me. I paused on the staircase and smiled back. I started to walk towards him again but naturally I tripped going down the stairs. Edward's face was in shock for a second but the next thing I knew I was in his arms before I could fall anywhere.

"Thanks for that." I smiled weakly.

"Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" he smiled and set me down.

We walked to the living room and Carlisle started to laugh at me.

"We might as well just tie a few pillows to you." Carlisle smirked.

I grinned weakly and sat down beside Edward. He clutched my hand.

"How's the dress?" Edward asked.

"It's beautiful. I can't wait for you to see it." I smiled at him.

"Alice showed it to me. I'm sure you look lovely in it, Bella." Carlisle assured me.

"This family has just been too nice to me. I don't deserve it." I sighed.

"Bella." Carlisle started. "Edward loves you. _We_ love you. I feel that we can't do enough for you. You've stuck with us and it has been the first time that somebody hasn't run away. None of us thought this would work, but we pulled through and that has to count for something."

"Aren't I… a burden? I messed things up with the Volturi and was stupid enough to dive off that cliff. I'm the reason Edward almost died."

"You're also the reason he's alive right now." Carlisle pointed out.

"If I had never left you, that wouldn't have happened." Edward reminded me. "It's my fault."

"As long as you can put up with us, you're welcome here anytime." Carlisle said simply.

I nodded. The thoughts that had haunted me for so long were coming back. Though they denied it, I was putting their entire family in danger by being with them. I considered what Carlisle had said. He seemed so honest but I knew that he could just be saying that. Rosalie obviously thought me being here was a bad idea. She was the only person who understood. I weighed my options. I could try not to ruin everything and hold out until after the wedding when I could become a vampire. But wouldn't they have to deal with me being a newborn? I could write myself a letter to my vampire self, reminding me of my love for this family and how wrong it is to drink human blood. That might help. Option number two was nearly impossible. Leaving Edward would destroy me. I couldn't bear the thought of spending a single day without him. But if it saved them from worrying about me, then wouldn't it be worth it? I put myself together when he left me before and I still had Jacob, right? But I didn't want Jacob… I wanted Edward. It would hurt him too much, leaving right before the wedding. I had a choice.

"Are you sure Carlisle?" I asked.

"I promise you that I would never lie to you. You belong here; with Edward. So don't even try to be brave and save us by running away."

I looked at him, shocked. How could he know what I was thinking?

"How-" I began. Edward cut me off.

"Don't even think about leaving. You're not a burden. We love you, so please don't leave me unless you can't love me anymore."

"I promise." I said.

"Good." Edward said stiffly. "We better get going. Charlie will be home soon."

"Okay." I sighed. "Thank-you Carlisle. Tell Alice I said thank-you please."

"Will do."

We climbed into Edward's car and he slammed the door.

"Please don't be angry. I was only thinking of you." I begged.

"Bella," he began. He turned to face me. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my sun, my stars and my life now. If you think that you leaving is going to help me and my family, then you might as well just destroy us right now because if you left, you, me, my family would have no purpose anymore. Even if you were a burden, that would be a hundred times worse than living life without you. I ask that you only leave me if you can't love me anymore but please don't try to save me."

"I promise." I repeated.

I bit my lip and turned to look out the window. I tried to focus on thinking positively. The only encouragement I needed was to look beside me and see the highlight of my life. But one question was rolling off of my tongue. I was mostly talking to myself when I turned to Edward.

"How did Carlisle know what I was thinking?"

Edward laughed and smiled at me.

"Do you even need to ask?" he laughed.

"What?"

"You're pretty predictable. We know you well enough that you would always try to put others infront of yourself no matter how absurd those ideas might be."

I rolled my eyes and we both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

Chapter 4

I was making Charlie's favourite casserole a couple hours later. Edward was assisting any way that he could and we mostly talked. He was disgusted by the look of the food. I had only ever seen him eat one thing in his life; a bite of a pizza in the cafeteria. He said it was like eating dirt; from a human's point of view anyway. Charlie cam home just as it was cooking.

"Hey Bells. Have a good day?" Charlie asked.

He was smiling. I really missed him smiling. Of course he wasn't addressing Edward. Some things never change.

"Good, dad. How's Billy?" I asked.

"Good, good." He nodded. "What did you two do today?"

This time he was looking at Edward. I was taken aback for a minute but Edward merely smiled. He seemed happy that my father no longer loathed him.

"We went to my house to visit." Edward smiled.

"That's nice."

"And… Bella tried on her dress."

I looked at him, outraged. This was pushing it. Charlie was never going to stay calm while my boyfriend he hated yesterday was talking about my wedding dress. To my surprise, Charlie forced a smile.

"Is it nice Bella?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"You never told me where you got that ring, Edward?" Charlie asked.

"It was my grandmother's." he lied.

He couldn't say it was his mother's because Charlie would assume that meant Esmé and he might ask questions and find out that Edward was actually an orphan. Charlie's eye twitched. I waited for the explosion.

"Very… nice" he decided. "Call me when dinners ready Bella. Edward." he nodded.

I stared at him in shock. Then I stared at Edward who was smiling with an amused expression.

"What happened to him?" I asked quietly. Edward shrugged. "What's he thinking?"

"My parents convinced him that he was only hurting you by being rude to me. I guess he doesn't want to hurt you anymore. He still thinks that I don't deserve you but Jacob does." Edward sighed. "It worked out though, right? So don't worry."

"He's not the same person really anymore." I sighed.

"He is the same, just take away his direct dislike of me." Edward pointed out.

"But-,"

"You are impossible! You're upset because Charlie won't accept things and when he finally does, you're convinced that it was a wrong choice. It's absurd!" Edward retorted.

I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Just remembering that night before Victoria came in the tent…" his voice trailed off.

"I had a strange dream that night. You an d Jacob were fighting."

"I'm not sure if that was a dream, Love." His lips were pressed together. "I didn't think you heard that…"

"That was the first time you two ever had a real conversation that didn't involve killing each other." I commented.

Edward chuckled and looked at me; smiling crookedly.

"His thoughts about you… were not pleasant, to me at least. But his mind intrigued me. The bird cannot befriend the worm, Bella." He sighed.

It was my turn to laugh this time.

"What?" he asked.

"What one are you, the bird or the worm?" I teased.

"I wouldn't tell him this but I'm the bird, no doubt." He chuckled.

"Jacob told me the same thing. He said that the fish never tried to kiss the eagle. What is with you people and metaphors?"

Edward laughed in his velvet voice. He stroked my cheek with the lightest touch and I could feel the smallest amount of pressure as he moved his ice-cold hands delicately across my cheek. I closed my eyes at his touched.

"It's true though." He commented. "You'd be better off with out me."

"If by _better off_, you mean dead." I told him. "I can't live without you. You know it, I love you too much."

"Your love for me is nothing compared to what I feel for you." He whispered in my ear.

"Impossible." I sighed.

He kissed my forehead. Edward leaned against the counter and I leaned against him; his arms enfolding me gently. I suppose we were so caught up in the moment that I didn't even realise the minutes ticking away. I jumped about a foot when the beeper rang for supper. Edward laughed. He wasn't surprised at all. I served dinner to Charlie and myself. Edward left to go home for a few hours so it was just Charlie and I.

"Is it a good game, Dad?" I asked.

"Yes." He said stiffly.

"What's bothering you?"

"I just… I can't believe that this is actually happening. Just a few months ago, you were broken because of him. Now, you're engaged. It's been about a year and a half since you moved here and so much has changed and you're not my little girl any more." Charlie muttered.

"Oh, dad."

"I know nothing I say will change the way you feel about him so I guess there's no point in hating him anymore." Charlie shovelled down some more casserole. "Not that I'm calling him my son in law at this point." He added quickly.

I laughed. This was Charlie again. The package deal. There was the bit of food hanging off of his mouth and he had the boyish grin on his face. I tried not t o notice how old he looked behind it all… Would I see him again once I was married? I grimaced at the thought of never seeing my father again. As much as it would hurt me, I wondered what effect it would have on him. Who would prepare the meals and do the laundry? What would happen to him if his only daughter abandoned him like his ex-wife? I was worried about him too much. He had power over me like a father (obviously) but I took care of him like a son. Leaving him – just the idea of it – was so hurtful. I understood all of a sudden why he didn't like Edward. He knew that Edward would leave Forks because there's nothing here for such a brilliant guy like him. Not only was Jacob his best friend's son but Jake's entire family lived here and it was their tribe. Jacob wouldn't leave and Charlie and me could see each other as often as we wanted. It was overwhelming; everything I knew and understood about my father over just a few minutes. He complimented me on supper and my thoughts were racing while I was washing the dishes and while I told him goodnight later on. I hugged him tight that night and he patted my back in surprise.

"I love you dad." I said next to his ear.

"I love you too Bella." He sounded confused.

I walked upstairs to my room and shut the door softly. My room was empty and Edward was not to be expected until Charlie was in bed. I pulled on my pyjamas and brushed my teeth. I crawled into bed and watched my clock… waiting as each minute passed for someone to talk to. When I heard a loud snore issue from the next room, I looked over my shoulder. I saw Edward leaning against my wall as usual. He was just so… perfect. I noticed it everyday but he looked even more beautiful under the light of the moon which was shining through my open window. His face was more pale and smooth and his square jaw was more pronounced. I loved him and I wanted him with me most of the time but right now, my only desire was to be alone. I felt a touch of resentment towards him because it was he, Edward Cullen that was the reason for my father's suffering. He walked over to me and I gave him a tight hug.

"What's the matter Bella?" he whispered into my ear.

His cheek grazed mine and I felt goose bumps erupt all over my body. I didn't know where to start. Hi Edward, I finally figured out why my dad hates you so much without showing it? It was impossible to know where to start but I gave it my best effort.

"I finally figured Charlie out." I weighed each word carefully.

"And?" he questioned.

I took a deep breath and started to pour my heart out to my fate, my destiny. My troubles, worries, concerns and nervousness flooded out of my mouth and he just listened intently. He looked deep into my eyes a couple of times but then other times, he just would stare off in space, thinking. Why was I bothering him with problems this stupid? But I couldn't stop. Until I had nothing else to say, I talked my heart out.

"You probably knew all that stuff about Charlie, didn't you?" I asked.

"Some. I was hoping you wouldn't know some of those things though." he admitted. "I always knew that Jacob would be better for you in the end."

"With Jacob I wouldn't survive. I can't without you. When are you going to realise that?"

"Yes, but with me I'm taking away your soul. I think that's a bit worse."

"This is my choice Edward." I reminded him sternly.

"And I couldn't be happier that you chose me." Edward added.

"I just… am worried. I feel like a burden to you but I feel like I'm needed to much to Charlie."

"You will never be a burden. Charlie survived without you longer than you realise. He's been living alone for years."

"I'll be a newborn and you will have to watch me every minute for months, years even to make sure that I don't do anything that I'll regret. Charlie will be broken. He survived without me because he didn't know what he could have had. Like how he was before he met Renée. But I'm walking out on him too." I protested.

"If watching you sometimes means I get to be with you, then it's a small price to pay. Charlie will be upset. There's no denying it. But you can't take care of him forever." Edward pointed out.

"But I can protect him longer." I corrected.

Edward raised his eyebrows and I immediately wished I hadn't said that. Here we go.

"Are you saying that you'd like to postpone the wedding?" he asked.

"I would say yes but I'm not going to grow old without you, Edward." I reminded him. "I'm marrying you soon. Nothing is going to change that."

"August 13th." He said.

"August 13th." I nodded.

"Sleep now Bella, love. Everything will turn out okay." He whispered.

He hummed my lullaby and the last thing I remembered thinking that very long night was August 13th, the say I became whole.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

Chapter 5

How the days passed so quickly, I don't even remember. All I know is that I got up one morning and it was August 13th. We weren't going to have a rehearsal, that part was already confirmed. So I was nervous beyond belief. Edward saw the look on my face from the rocking chair. He smiled and laughed at my expression. We hadn't discussed anything about the wedding last night because Edward knew that it would make me too nervous to sleep. I knew in the back of my head that it was today, but the realisation I felt this morning was overwhelming. Charlie had left that night to go stay over at the Cullens'. Carlisle had convinced him that it would be easier this way because then he would be all set to help prepare. Jasper had naturally gone hunting that night so my father wouldn't be killed the eve of my wedding. My wedding. Oh God, today was my wedding.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked me. He was leaning on his knees, his hands together.

"No, not at all…" I lied sarcastically.

Edward smirked but there was something behind his eyes that I couldn't pinpoint. Was it nervousness? Or was it excitement… I got up and stretched. My heart was pounding as if counting the beats that it had left. The time was soon now. I would marry Edward today and after that (and the demand I had been holding against him) I would have three days of excruciating pain and then years of a newborn thirst for blood. I blindly took a shower and washed carefully; the last shower I would have before becoming Mrs. Bella Cullen. Oh God. I combed me hair carefully and dried it gently, making sure I had volume and bounce; something I never did before. I was wondering what everyone's face would look like? We weren't inviting many people… just Charlie, Renée, Edward's family, Billy, Jacob and his werewolf friends, Angela and Ben and Mike Newton. Alice, Rosalie, Angela and Emily were going to be my bridesmaids and Emment and Jasper were tied with best man. I had no idea what it was going to look like because Alice had planned everything without consulting anyone except Esmé. Edward was smiling a lot. I knew it was because this was the one thing he really wanted. I threw on a button up shirt (Alice's request so she could do my hair) and a pair of sweats. I didn't even bother trying to eat, but to my dismay, Edward refused to leave the house until I ate something. I choked down a handful of cereal and it went down like sandpaper. We drove over to Edward's house in silence. Halfway there, Edward started whistling a song that was apparently to his composition. I was too nervous to be impressed. Alice answered the door before we could knock and she started to cry into my shoulder. I refused to cry because I just couldn't even manage the tears. It was like I had none in me anymore. Edward cleared his throat and we walked inside. There were many "congratulations" and "nice one, ed"'s. I tried to smile but my knees felt that they would give in if I made one wrong move. I smiled shakily and Edward put an arm around me. The house was full of smiles. Charlie came downstairs in a suit. He looked more cleaned up than he had in years. He gave a quick hug, then went to go help with the rest of the wedding preparations. I looked back at Edward once more and he winked and smiled. Alice led me out of the room without a backward glance. Esmé followed behind. Upstairs, Angela was already waiting, looking uncomfortable beside a scarred Emily. Everyone started talking at once and I felt myself shaking my head and smiling automatically. They started with my hair and my face first. I was in the direction of the mirror, but I wasn't watching what they were doing, just absent for the entire process, staring out in space.

They plucked and pulled my hair, my eyebrows, anything they could get at basically. I felt them adding different creams and powders here and there. I closed my eyes when I was told to and puckered my lips. It wasn't until I was addressed directly that I snapped out of it.

"So what do you think Bella?" Angela asked me.

My hair was down and had a bit of some wave and curl in it. My face looked pale, but in a pretty way. My cheeks were rouged and my lips were a soft pink colour. My eyes stood out more and my lashes were long. My eyebrows were straight and even and a little touch of pink on the lids. The effect of it all was really pretty.

"Thank-you." I whispered.

It was all I could manage at that point. They stood me up, still smiling and led me to Alice's room to put on my dress. They stripped my clothes off and put my dress on carefully, making sure that all of its many folds were in the right place. The veil was on my head and they stood back to admire their work. I turned to look in the mirror and I felt like I was looking at an old scrapbook of my mothers wedding with Charlie. I looked good, I had to admit but I still could see myself shaking. I slipped on the white, sparkly shoes and I thought of Cinderella for a brief second.

"The ring, Bella?" Emily asked.

"Oh right."

I slipped off the ring and I felt oddly naked without it. I realised how much I wanted this and took a deep breath. They needed the ring to give to Edward, to let him slip it on my finger.

"When will it start?" I asked?

"Well, we all need to get changed still into the bridesmaid dresses so it will be in about two hours." Esmé said.

"Don't go wandering off because no one can see you until the actual wedding." Angela reminded me.

"And don't try to be noble and run away to save us the burden." Alice reminded me. She rolled her eyes.

"You look beautiful." Emily said.

The others nodded and walked to the bathroom to do their hair and makeup, leaving me to my thoughts. I sat down on Alice's couch and began to think. Part of me wanted to rip myself from this dress and run away. I remembered Alice's warning and decided against that. Another part of me knew that Edward was in another room somewhere, being pampered and readied for what was awaiting us in a couple of brief hours. I longed to see him standing at the end of a carpet beside a minister, looking all handsome and loving. And the vows… Oh God, I forgot to write a vow!

"Alice!" I yelled. She came running in.

"What?" she muttered eagerly.

"I forgot a wedding vow!" I cried, but then realising I was wearing makeup stopped myself.

"Didn't Edward tell you?" she looked confused.

"What?" I practically begged.

"He said that he'd like to do an open vow; make it up on the spot, gazing at each others eyes sort of thing. You have time to think of some ideas. Don't worry." She assured me.

She turned to leave and danced back to the bathroom. Vows… got it. Um… all right. So I should mention that I love him most likely… (You're brilliant you are…I told myself) and I should mention… that my heart beats crazy whenever I see him. Yeah… that could work. There's no one more perfect them him. I should mention that he saved in every way that's physically possible to be saved… oh how romantic… quoting titanic. Genius I am. Romeo and Juliet! I could quote it! I rambled on to myself for a while and then the girls came in. They were wearing beautiful pink dresses. They were soft, like roses and the colour of my lips. They were sleeveless and had sparkles going down the side. They ended around the ankles and I could see the silver high heels on their feet next to their painted sparkly beige toenails. Their hair was put up in a complicated twist with a small white rose pinned to the back. They looked beautiful.

"Wow." I murmured. "You guys look great."

"Guys?" Angela questioned sarcastically. "We went through all this to look like guys?"

I managed not to roll my eyes with extreme difficulty.

"Women." I corrected myself.

"Are you ready?" Emily asked.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Okay, then, come on girls!" Alice said.

She dragged me downstairs. I was careful not to trip in my heels so I held on to the railing, remembering that last time I went down these stairs. I smirked. We stood at the backdoor. I heard music playing and Alice quickly went to my side.

"You'll be fine. Just breathe. We have to go. Here's Carlisle." She muttered.

Then walked through the door and took their positions. Sure enough, Carlisle was at my side. I just realised that everyone we invited was mostly in the wedding. Only Sam, Jacob, Billy, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Kim, Riley and Jared were in the audience, all of which to my persistence to Edward. The bridesmaids walked in twos out the door. Charlie was at my side and took my arm. He cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful Bella." He looked at me.

"Thanks Dad." I whispered.

Then Carlisle escorted Renée and Phillip escorted Esmé out the door. Charlie took my arm and then everyone rose. And then I saw him. His flawless features were magnified – if that was even possible – and my heart raced faster than it ever had before. He smiled as he saw me and I smiled back. His hair wasn't smoothed back but remained tousled, just the way I liked it. His mouth was open and I suppose the realisation had finally hit him too. Charlie and I started to walk and heads turned. Jacob was the only one who looked unhappy but I wasn't about to let him ruin my wedding. I smiled as I walked down that never-ending aisle and I reached Edward who was perfect in a tan coloured suit and a gold tie that matched perfectly. His eyes were pure gold today and they looked so happy and loving that I just wanted to kiss him right now. Edward grabbed my hands and held them gently in his. The minister said words that weren't familiar to my. Then Edward began his vow.

"Bella. I remember when I first saw you. You were… a craving. I realised then I needed you more then any normal person's needs." He started.

He flashed my favourite crooked smile before continuing.

"I was intrigued by how we immediately loved each other. It became clear soon enough. _And there you see the distinction between our feelings: had he been in my place and I in hers._"

Oh God, he was quoting Wuthering heights.

"I loved her and needed her. She was unsure at first. Love took its course. Each and every day, I look at her and I just think about how lucky and undeserving I am. I still never take the things about her for granted. The way her heart races when she thinks something's wrong, the way that she can just look at you and you can see the love in her eyes, the way the she's always concerned about others even when she is the one always in danger of falling."

The crowd laughed and I blushed. They all knew me enough to know I was the biggest klutz in existence. Edward smiled at me.

"The beauty of Bella is something nobody can forget. And not just her perfect features-,"

Pff.

"-But her internal beauty. She will give anyone a second chance, no matter how big of a mistake they made."

He paused and I heard Jacob cough in the background. His velvet voice was careful as he continued.

"I owe Bella my life. She saved me and I hope I have done similar to her. I love her and promise to protect and give her everything she needs for the rest of our days." He finished.

He and I looked at each other with loving eyes that burned with intensity.

"Miss Isabella, your vows please." The minister asked.

And for the first time, my mind wasn't blank. Nobody was in the room except for us and all I saw were his eyes.

"Edward." I whispered. "I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptised; Henceforth I never will be Bella."

Edward stared at me and I him.

"When the doorbell would ring, I would always run to the door, looking forward to seeing only one person. Time could never change how beautiful of a person you are. You are flawless inside and out. I have never met another person but you, Edward, who no matter what the problem is, will put me, trouble so attracted to me, out of harms way. I would always savour the sound of your velvet voice because that is what always makes me feel better. We've had our share of mistakes and I can't deny that most of which have been my fault-,"

There was a break of laughter and I grinned sheepishly.

"-But no matter what we've been through, we always find a way to solve things. I think that the definition of love has always been blind to me. Once I met you, I could tell right away. Love is fate. You are my destiny and that will never change no matter how long we live. I love you Edward." I finished.

The bridesmaids were tearing up and dabbing their eyes. I sighed and looked to his eyes which were just as full of love as mine probably were.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your bride to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the minister asked Edward.

"I do." He answered. The love in his words melted me.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." I whispered.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Edward smiled so big and then my arms were around him. I heard people whooping but it was only background noise. He kissed me sweetly but there was a happiness that erupted in between out lips. His lips moved exactly with mine, in perfect unison. I heard clapping and we broke apart gently. We both smiled at each other. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked down the aisle.

"Let's go Mrs. Cullen." Edward said happily.

"I've never been happier." I cried tears of happiness.

"Me neither." Edward agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1

Chapter 6

We entered a ballroom that I didn't realise could be in the Cullens' house. It was decorated with white and pink roses. There was a banner that said "Congratulations Edward and Bella!" and a dozen round tables on either side. A large rectangle table was against the wall, where everyone would be eating together. The other tables were just for people who wanted to sit instead of dance. On each round there was some food like a large gelatine desert, a large platter of crackers and on the middle table there was a beautiful five-layer cake with a hand carved version of me and Edward smiling at the top. They were painted beautifully and actually looked like us except I looked as beautiful as Edward did. Sparkles and golden paper stars littered the ground and My mouth was open as I took in my wedding party. My wedding party. Everyone rushed inside. Once everyone was seated at the large table, Edward stood.

"Thank-you everyone for coming tonight. I love how we got to share this with each and every one of you. But I won't make you sit through me talking anymore. The time for toasts is not now. So grab some food if you want and soon, Bella and I will cut the cake!"

There was a round of applause. People stood up but Edward sat down.

"How are you going to explain that you can't eat your own wedding cake?" I asked him.

"I'll take 3 bites of some dirt and then I'll be too happy to eat anymore." He explained.

"Makes sense." I shrugged. I was still beaming.

"Shall we get some dirt, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward Cullen asked me.

"Yes sir." I replied.

We went to the front of the room and Edward passed me the knife. I was looking at him so I didn't grab the right part. The knife slipped and gave me a small cut and fell the floor. I could sense a déjà vu of me birthday party coming up again. Edward's eye twitched but he just passed me a napkin to get the blood off. Alice passed me a bandage and Jasper muttered something about having to go to t he bathroom. Jacob looked at each of the Cullens, all of which were in control. I suppose he hoped something would happen so he could save me from Edward.

"Oops." I said with a little smile. I sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine."

He smiled and handed me a different knife. With his hand on mine, together we cut our cake. Each of the Cullens took a piece except Rosalie who claimed she was on a diet. They each took a couple bites then casually threw the rest out. I resisted a giggle.

"Who carved us?" I asked Edward. I motioned towards the people on the cake.

"Billy." He answered.

It was obvious enough. Jacob had said that Billy was better at carving then he was.

"I have a surprise for you." Edward whispered into my ear.

He stroked my cheek gently.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"And now the bride and groom would like to share their first dance!" the DJ called down.

"You're dead, Edward Cullen." I threatened.

Edward grabbed my hand, followed by a series of clapping from our friends and family. I recognised the music at once. It was my lullaby. Edward leaded through the dance (thank God) and I just moved with him. Pretty soon, Alice and Jasper joined, followed by Sam and Emily, Charlie and Esmé, Emment and Rosalie, Carlisle followed by a blushing Renée, Jared and Kim, Angela and Ben, and Jacob danced with Leah. Jake didn't look too happy about it. The others just stood at the side, obviously not dancers or had no one to dance with. Poor Phil, I thought. His wife was dancing with one of the best looking men in this room. Renée certainly looked happy enough. The best part was probably the fact that I didn't trip. The dance ended, followed by another one of Edward's songs. Alice walked to the small stage and started singing with it perfectly. It was beautiful. Jacob walked towards me.

"Edward." He nodded in that general direction. "Do you mind if I cut in?"

"I suppose not." Edward sighed.

I made a face at him but he just chuckled and went to go see his parents. Jacob turned to me and looked me over.

"You look amazing." He said.

"Thanks. I still need to thank Billy for the figurines on the cake."

"You want to dance?" he asked.

"Just quickly." I said.

Jacob grabbed my waist and we started swaying casually in a box step. He was awfully close to me right now. I didn't feel comfortable and I was sure not to meet his eyes.

"I can't believe you're actually married, Bells." He sighed.

"Me neither." I agreed.

"I'm… happy for you." He decided.

"Thanks Jake, that means a lot."

"It seems that the bl- _Edward_ really loves you."

"Yes. Nothing can change that."

"I'm still a bit jealous." He commented.

"Jacob, not on my wedding night please. And just so you know, we're not supposed to be together. If we were, I'd be imprinted." I protested.

"True enough. But it _could_ happen any day actually."

"I thought that I would have been imprinted from the instant you turned into a werewolf. Like Jared and Kim."

"Sometimes." He shrugged.

"Don't ruin this for me Jacob Black. Please."

"Okay, okay."

Jacob leaned forward. I thought that he was going to kiss me and I was prepared to back away and hit wherever I could if needed, but he just kissed my forehead ever so lightly. The song ended and I quickly rushed over to Edward who had just finished dancing with Renée. He smiled when he saw me.

"So did Jacob want you to leave me?" he questioned. There was still a smile on his face.

"Basically." I admitted.

"Ahem." Charlie's voice came from behind me.

"Hey dad!" I said. I hugged him.

"May I dance with you?" he asked.

"Sure dad. Be right back, Edward!" I called over my shoulder.

He gave a brief wave. Charlie led me to the middle.

"I'm happy for you, Bella." He said. "He's a good kid."

"Thanks dad. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"No problem kido. You look beautiful." He commented.

"Not too bad yourself."

He laughed. It continued much the same for a while. Everyone kept on dancing but the pairs changed quite a bit. I was surprised when Alice danced with Sam.

"They're not bad, I suppose." She told me afterwards. "They just stink."

I laughed. When the dance and dinner was over, Edward stood at the long table once we had finished eating. (Or pretended to finish eating) He tapped his wineglass lightly, careful not to break it, (which was still full) and motioned for me to stand up with him. My face flushed and the noise died down immediately.

"Thank-you everyone. I hope you all had a good time. Bella and I are very happy that you could all make it."

I nodded encouragingly.

"There are some things that I will always remember and how you all look and the smiles on all of your faces is probably one of my better memories. But also the day I became complete."

"Awww…" said the girls.

I blushed and nodded. Edward sat down and pulled me gently with him. There was a round of clapping. Alice stood up this time.

"I have NEVER met a stranger couple than my brother Edward and Bella. He's all full of himself and Bella is the best friend I've always wished for. I know that opposites attract now and I wish them the best of luck."

There was an outbreak of applause. Everyone stood up to leave and Edward and I rose and left the Cullens' house as Mr. And Mrs. Cullen.

I entered his silver Volvo – Alice had tied streamers everywhere and a banner was on the side with our names on it – and we were driving. Where I didn't even know. He stopped the car on the side of the rode and pulled out a cloth bandanna.

"Not more surprises!" I moaned.

Edward just laughed. I rolled my eyes before turning around so he could tie the cloth around my eyes. I couldn't see anything. Edward started the car again and we drove further.

"Would you like to tell me where we're going?" I asked him.

"Not in particular. " he replied smugly.

I sighed and then I felt the engine slowly stop beneath me. Edward opened my door for me and helped me slowly get out. I felt like I was going to fall since I was wearing high heels and couldn't see but Edward had a firm but gentle grasp on my shoulder, readying himself in case I did fall. I felt him come to a stop. He took the blindfold off.

I found myself staring at a house. It wasn't small but it wasn't as big as the Cullens' house. It was brown and beige with vines going across the side walls and a wide window. On the porch, there was a chair swing and there were flowers across the garden. 76 Maple street, the sign on the top of the garage said.

"What ma I looking at?" I asked him.

"A house."

"What about it?"

"It's our house." Edward said.

I stared at him and he smiled. I raced up the steps as fast as my high heels could allow and opened the door. It was beautiful inside. There was a crystal chandelier on the high ceiling and the furniture was already in place. There were tan leather couches and different paintings. A vase of flowers was on the table next to the door. Edward put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Do you like it?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes! Oh, thank-you Edward!" I cried in his shoulder.

Edward gave me tour of the house; our hose, and showed me all the rooms it could hold. We had a huge television and a small but pretty kitchen. There wasn't much use for it because I was the only one who needed to eat and that would only be fore a couple more days. Our room was practically the same as Edward's had been with the bed in it. The furniture was the same except there was a sign hung on the wall that said "Edward and Bella" in curly writing. There was a slight feminine touch here and there, such as another vase of flowers on the table in the corner next to his CD collection. I turned around and saw my favourite crooked smile on his face and I realised that I was beaming. I had everything I ever wanted today. Edward walked over and kissed me.

"I love you, Bella Cullen." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said.

He rolled me onto my back on the bed and laid my head against the soft pillow that I could call my own now. I kissed him and I knew that we both were about to get what we really wanted today. Marriage and my request. Our lips moved in sync with each other and I wasn't even nervous. Without breaking our kiss, my hands hurriedly unbuttoned his suit shirt and nobody stopped me this time. I smiled to myself and knew that no matter how long I lived, I would never forget today.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 1

Chapter 7

Life with Edward Cullen. I still felt like I was dreaming each time I looked at my finger to see a dazzling ring there. We both were smiling like idiots after yesterday and the effect had not worn off today. He would still wrap his arms around me and kiss me whenever there was an unwanted silence. I was the happiest I had ever been in my life. Alice visited that day and she couldn't stop smiling at how we sat close together; his hand wrapped around my own. I still knew that I had to start worrying about… other things soon but I just couldn't take that dreamy smile off his happy face. I had never seen Edward so happy. I visited Charlie a couple times and I made sure I visited the werewolves as often as I could before I was stuck here because of the treaty line. But mostly, I just stayed with Edward while we enjoyed each other's company, husband and wife together. When the days started to pass faster, I knew that I couldn't delay it any longer.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"How am I going to say good-bye to everyone? Charlie, Jacob, Renée?"

"Yes, I've been wondering about that too. You have a choice. You can visit them today and leave them a letter tomorrow so you won't have to break down infront of them. The letter can explain what we're doing, different for each of them. Like, we won't tell Charlie about the vampire business but we can tell Jacob. Or we can wait a little bit. You can also go and see them sometime and explain and person." He said.

"I'll visit today and leave a letter." I decided.

"You need help writing it?" he offered.

"No, it's okay. Go ahead and visit your family. I might be a while. If I'm not home, I'll be with Charlie, Renée and Phil or Jacob."

"Alright. Stay safe." He reminded me.

"Edward, we can't ever come back! Otherwise the werewolves will hurt your family! What about Charlie and Jacob?"

"I'm sorry Bella."

He kissed me quick and left. I pulled out some scrap paper and my best pen. Who to start with? I decided on Charlie, Renée and Phil, Angela and then Jacob, since he would be the hardest. I tried to do my best at neat cursive. Tears came.

Dear Charlie, Renée and Phil,

How are you doing? I'm doing fine. Edward and I are having a great time together. I'm so happy, you guys! Thanks again mom, for flying all the way here. When I visited you yesterday, I'm sorry to say that will be the last time for a while. I couldn't bear to tell you this in person. Edward and I are going to travel a little bit and head off to college. Don't worry about me because I'm really happy. I'm only going to miss everyone here. Thank-yous so much for letting me live with you Dad. Without you, I would have never met Edward and never gotten to know you better. Thanks mom. You're the best for coming down here. I missed you so much! Thanks Phil because you've made my mom really happy and I hope you can keep on doing that for her. I love you all and please don't worry or be sad. I love you lots.

Bella.

Dear Angela,

Thanks for everything. You've been a great friend and I'll never forget you. Edward and I will be travelling and going to college. I won't be seeing you for quite a while. I hope you and Ben will be happy together and I'll come and visit you as soon as there is an opportunity. I'll never forget you, Ang. Please never forget me. Thanks again for helping pull together my wedding. I'll never forget everything you've done for me. I love you and will miss you tons!

Bella.

Dear Jacob,

Edward and I are going to be leaving. It's time that we start our lives. I know that we can never come back now so I just wanted to let you know a couple of things. I love you too and I'm sorry that things couldn't work out between us. I love Edward though and I'm afraid that that will never change. Thank-you for saving me. I will never forget that and I hope that you will never forget me. Please don't be angry with me. This was my choice, not Edward's. I hope you are happy one day and find your perfect match. I'm sorry but I won't ever be seeing you again. It will be impossible once I become… a you know what. I love you Jacob but we have to move on.

Bella.

Tears were coming faster now. I quickly put each letter in an envelope and put them on my bed with names on them. I lay on my bed and began to cry. I would never see my family again. I realised how much Edward had been trying to save me from this, but I never dreamed that I would be parted with the people that I loved the most… I would never see Jacob smiling again. I had to visit him one last time today, no matter how much it hurt. Charlie too. My poor parents, I would never see them again, never hug them again after today… I quickly pulled myself together and got into my truck. Charlie had dropped it off to me the other day. The engine roared to life and I wiped away any other tears. I passed the Cullens' house and I went straight towards Charlie's. I knocked on the door and pulled on a smile.

"Hey, there's the kid!" Phil greeted me.

"Hey Phil."

I walked through the door and Charlie was sitting on the couch watching the game. I would miss that. Renée was sitting sipping some iced tea. She beamed at me as I walked in.

"How are you Bella?" she asked me.

"Can't complain."

"How's Edward?"

"He's doing okay."

"That's good…"

Charlie walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. This was too much to bear. Charlie patted me on the back and sat back down. We all talked and I tried to take in every detail of them. How they laughed, how they teased me…

"Bella?" Charlie asked. "You forgot this, remember?"

He pulled out the camera that he had given me my last birthday. I grabbed it slowly and checked to see how many pictures I had left. I opened up the case and to my dismay, they were none. One last sliver of hope, I opened the little compartment in the back. I was delighted when I saw some film. I quickly stuffed it in. I took about 20 pictures of them and me together. It was happy and I almost forgot why I was here. Once I had a full roll of film, I told them that I had to go. Dang, I didn't save any film for Jacob. I hugged each of them carefully and gave them all a kiss on the cheek, even Phil. I tried not to cry as they told me to say hello to Edward for them and waved as I drove away. The tears started again. I kept driving to La Push and again, I pulled myself together. The familiar roar of delight came from Jacob as he heard the engine of the truck. He walked me down to the beach and we just sat there for the longest time. I thought that Jacob must know what was happening. He wasn't his usual self. He was oddly stiff. He didn't even try to grab my hand like he usually did.

"Bella?" he asked me.

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with you." He told me. "Stay with me."

"I can't be with you Jake."

I was stunned and I backed away from him.

"Jacob, I have to go." I cried.

I ran back to my car and started it up. Jacob was already at my window.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled.

I drove away, sobbing. Did I make the right decision? Edward's eyes were in my head and I knew I had. But was I certain? Yes, I told myself. I loved Edward. He was my life and we were married. There was no going back and I loved him. I was fine with it. I tried not to think about the look of horror on Jacob's face as I ran away. There was no going back and I would never see this house or anything again. I hadn't even thanked Billy for the carvings of us… I drove past Charlie's house, past the Cullen's house until I reached my house. My house with Edward. I ran upstairs and started to cry. Edward was already sitting on our bed and he looked shocked to see me crying so hard. He put his arm around me and squeezed me tight. I just cried until I couldn't anymore.

"Hush, Love." He whispered. "It will work out. It's hard right now, but it will work out."

He kissed my hair and he brushed it out of my face. My breath was coming out in shaky sobs. Edward looked pained, as if he wanted to cry too.

"Edward? When can we just get it over with?" I asked him. "When can I become a vampire?"

"Soon. Tomorrow." He assured me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 1

Chapter 8

Edward and I had packed. It seemed a shame that he had bought us a house for just 2 weeks. But then again, his reason was that he was hoping that I would want to wait a couple years. Once the house was empty of important things, Edward looked once more at our brief house and we locked the door for the last time. I had the three letters in my hand. Edward put our things in the truck of his silver Volvo and we sped off in the direction of La Push. I left my red truck, one of my last memories of Jacob, behind. We passed Charlie's house and I put the letter in their mailbox. Without a backward glance and no more crying, I got back into the car. At the treaty line, Edward got out of the car and waited. I moved over to the driver's seat and then I sped off to Jacob's house. I put the letter in his mailbox. The door opened and he saw the tail end of me running back to the car and he shouted my name but I refused to look back. I saw him pick up my letter but that was it. I drove back and picked up Edward and we drove to Angela's house. I hadn't visited her yesterday, I had decided it would have been too hard. I put the letter carefully through the slot on her door and ran back to the car. I sighed and started to cry again, but quietly. The tears just slid down my face silently. Edward was stroking my hair.

We drove for a couple of hours but with the Volvo's speed, we were already where we needed to be. Edward pulled up into a house's driveway that was unfamiliar to me. Edward led me out and carried the luggage single handily. It was easy for him, so I didn't offer to help. Alice answered the door and gave me a tight hug. Jasper greeted me but he looked… remorseful, for a better word. Esmé gave me a hug as well and Carlisle smiled at me. Rosalie was in Emment's arms and they both nodded in my direction. Emment shook my hand. It seemed like they were at a very bad funeral. I was the one in the casket. I walked upstairs and my heart knew that it had very little beats left. It pounded so hard that it hurt my chest. I opened the door to Edward's old room and noticed that it was mostly empty except a very nice bed was inside of it. There was a bedside table with water and some tissues on top. I sat on the bed and nobody followed me except Edward.

"Are you ready?" he asked me solemnly.

"Yes." I whispered.

Edward leaned forward.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Never forget that I love you. Please. I always will, no matter what I say or do. Never let me forget that. Tell me that please when I wake up."

"I promise, love. I love you too."

"Show me my ring, it'll remind me of why I'm doing this."

"I promise."

He leaned in and kissed me so intensely that I cold feel the urgency in his lips. I never wanted to end and I wrapped my arms around him. The longer I kissed him, the harder it would be to let go. I pulled away. The last thing I remember saying was really frightening. Some might think it was comical but the werewolves, the Cullens and I knew better.

"Bite me." I whispered.

Pain is difficult to describe. The only thought that comes to mind is "it hurts". That was an under statement. Venom burned my skin, boiled in my blood. It cut at my throat, my wrists, my ankles… basically anywhere where veins ran through my body; Everywhere. I was screaming but I tried to stop. Thoughts raced through my head… I was dying, I was in hell, what about Edward? I heard faint whispering in the background.

"Bella, love… I'm here. It'll stop soon. Hold on."

"Hold on honey."

"It'll pass."

"You're okay."

But I wasn't okay. I was on fire. They poured water down my throat and it stopped the pain for about one second of glory before it came back. I tried to think of other things. Jacob… Charlie… Edward… I loved them all. But I wouldn't see them again. Only Edward. I loved him with all my heart but was he worth losing everyone else? Was he worth the pain? I should have waited… prepared myself at the very least. This was unbearable. I felt I would surely die at any second. What would happen to me? My fingers held Edward's hand I squeezed the blankets in my hand and cried and yelled. I realised that Edward was worth it. He was worth death, and torture beyond belief. The hours rolled on and I began losing memories. What was my name again? But I held on to Charlie and Jacob and mom and Phil…I made sure that I held on to every happy memory of me and Edward… of me and Jacob. I held on and I refused to forget. There was a tug of war in my head as the venom pulled to take my memories and replace them with revolting cravings for blood but I held on. I tried to remember how much time had passed but I knew that it must be close to over by now. Then, as suddenly as it started, the pain began to fade. I could see again and I could see Edward. I felt my fingertips. And I remembered. I loved him. I hadn't forgotten! I rejoiced silently as my thoughts wondered to everything I still had. But I felt different… naked and vulnerable. I felt weak and like I wasn't whole anymore. My blood, my heart and probably my soul were gone, I realised. The pain was almost gone and I slowly tried to sit up. Edward had deep purple rings under his eyes and I realised how hard this must have been for him. I blinked a couple of times. There was… something else running through my veins; Power I think. I took the edge of the bed metal frame and grabbed it. It broke cleanly and two. I hadn't even tried. What did I look like? I hoped that I looked well enough to stand beside Edward proudly. Edward just looked at me and I stared back. Without a thought I reached across the bed and pulled him into a tight embrace. It was over.

"Bella?" he asked. He was afraid.

"I love you Edward. It's over." I whispered.

"Thank God." He whispered in my ear.

Then the others rushed in and everyone was hugging me. I was part of the family. I hadn't forgotten and the pain had stopped now. I looked into the mirror and realised that I could stand beside Edward now. It was still me. You could tell. But there was something different about how I looked. I was… beautiful. I was pale and there were rings under my eyes but I was beautiful. There was just one thing that was bothering me. I felt the craving come at me like a freight train. I was thirsty and I needed something right away. I felt unstable all of a sudden and was automatically sickened by myself. I looked around the room at my family. Carlisle seemed to know what I was thinking. He helped me out of the bed and I took Edward's arm.

'Where are we going?" I asked. My voice was prettier too.

"Hunting, love." Edward told me.

My favourite crooked smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 1

Chapter 9

I remember when I first rode on Edward's back. I remember being sick because I just couldn't handle the motion sickness. Nothing was compared to running myself. Edward took my hand and we ran, following Carlisle to the mountains of this area. I was flying; I could feel nothing except the speed. Though I was now a vampire, I was still a klutz. We had to stop for a minute once I tripped going at my full speed. Vampire benefit: I wasn't even scratched. There was something strange happening in my head as we ran closer to the mountains. I heard whispering in my head. It scared me at first but then I grew to ignore it. I was eventually happy though. Maybe I could read minds like Edward. Edward had a kind of happiness take over him. He was overwhelmed that I still loved him. I looked sideways at him while we were running and took in why I went through all of that for. I did it for him and I didn't regret it at all. We came to a stop in a clearing somewhere. A question burned my tongue.

"Edward?" I asked in my now velvet voice.

"Yes?"

"How do you find out what your power is?" 

"It'll come." He assured me.

"Well, I hear voices." I confessed.

"What do you hear?" he asked, worried.

I closed my eyes to concentrate better. They weren't very clear but I picked up words. Food, humans, hide, quick, predator, past, tree… just words that wouldn't fit together to make a sentence.

"I just hear bits of conversation. Something about humans, predators and food." I managed to say.

"Hmm…" Edward was lost in thought. 

Then without warning, I heard a clear sentence. _Quick! Quick! Into the cave!_ There was a rustling behind me. Sure enough, there was a cave. I saw a shadow. Edward followed me as I entered the cave. HE went first and held me behind him. There was a full-grown black bear and 4 cubs in the corner. _Stay back._ The thought issued from the mother bear. She stood up and ran forward to attack us. Frantically, I tried to save us._ Please don't hurt us. I just heard something inside here. I won't hurt you._ I thought with all my might. The mother stopped and looked at Edward and me. She gave a low growl and turned away. Edward turned around and led us out. There was a curious expression on his face. 

"Why did she stop?" he asked me.

"I told her to, I think."

Edward just stared at me.

"I don't know, I heard voices so I turned and went into the cave and I heard her telling her cubs to stay out of the way and when she looked like she was going to attack her, I told her not to and she stopped." I shrugged.

"You can talk to animals. You can read their minds and they can read yours." Edward whispered.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"That's great! You know how much help that's going to be for hunting?" Edward cried happily.

He quickly retrieved the others and recounted the story. I got several pats on the back. The others turned to leave.

"Well, lets go." Edward pulled me towards the cave.

"Why are we going back?" I asked him, puzzled.

"Hunting. There is food in there." Edward looked surprised that I needed to ask.

"But I promised that I wouldn't hurt her!" I protested.

"Honestly Bella." Edward shook his head and we started heading in a different direction. 

I tried to listen. I heard a couple of birds and then some squirrels but nothing worth hunting. We ran a little bit to a different clearing. I listened. I heard two deer. _I hear something._ The first one said. _We should go._ There were two of them. I quickly directed my thoughts towards them. _We won't hurt you. Come here. I have a carrot for you._ I thought. The deer emerged and looked shocked to see humans there. Edward pounced and before I could register what he had done, I looked down to my feet and saw two dead deer. Well, they appeared to be dead. Edward just pinned them both to the ground. One very strong hand was on each. Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to the small cut he just made. He opened a little cut for me on the second deer. I stared at him, disgusted but then the thirst overwhelmed me as I smelled the blood in the air. I followed suit and bent over to the second deer's cut. I knew that this was evil. I drank and I felt the thirst leaving me. I drank until both Edward patted my back. I stood up and we watched the deer run away._ What was that? It hurt a lot._ I heard them think. _I'm sorry._ I thought to them.

"We only a drink a little so we don't kill them." Edward explained. "We're very humane that way."

I nodded. And so it continued. With my newly found gift and Edward's quick skills, the thirst evaporated. We ran home and I felt better.

"I'm sorry you had to do that." Edward looked at me.

"As long as we're not killing them, I'm not protesting. I feel a lot better." I told him. "Thanks."

"Thank-you. Your power is so useful to us now. Hunting is much easier. Everything we caught today would have taken us twice as long without you." He pointed out.

It was true. The others weren't having any luck so I helped everyone out a bit. Rosalie flat out refused when I offered to help her. She was still upset with me since I hadn't taken her advice. I felt better. The days continued like this. Edward and I would hang around the house. I didn't trust myself to be out in public yet. We hunted occasionally and with Edward's help, I was hardly ever thirsty. But I felt different. The only thing that stayed the same was my love for Edward. But otherwise, I felt like a completely different person. Like I wasn't Bella anymore; I was now a Cullen. I was happy though, because Edward and I didn't have to worry about self-control much anymore when it came to our relationship. I wasn't the soap bubble that he could pop with a twitch of his fingers anymore. I could kiss him and he didn't have to worry anymore. 

I was getting stressed though as realisation crashed over me frequently now. It was as Rosalie had said, I couldn't grow old and play with my grandchildren. I could never have a child of my own that I could watch grow up. My real family would eventually die and I couldn't even make friends or be friends with anyone because I couldn't risk endangering them. I Grew homesick. It wasn't Edward's fault, I knew that. But if I had been with Jacob, I could have done most of those things. It hurt me to know that I could never have a warm soda with him again or visit my family. Maybe when day when Jacob had forgotten about me, I could write to my family and they could come visit me. I loved everyone here but it was just so hard to trade one life with another so quickly. I became restless of the repetitive lifestyle. I wanted to go home badly but I couldn't leave Edward.

"I think I'm ready." I told him one day.

"For what?" Edward asked me.

"I think I can resist humans."

"It's been a month, Bella. Be patient." He said.

He tried to walk away. I groaned and blocked his path. 

"Give me a chance. I'm not thirsty. Put me in a public place. You'll be with me, I won't do anything." I told him.

He made a face at me and I could tell he was negotiating.

"Alright. Lets go." Edward said finally.

We went to the town square. It was true, I could smell each and every one of them. Some smelled okay and others smelled revolting. But there were a few that I turned to. They gave a friendly nod towards me and walked away, leaving me turning to follow them before Edward grabbed my arm and I remained repulsed by myself. Pretty soon after rehearsing a few times, I was able to walk among the humans. Everyone was impressed by how fast I learned self-control. Jasper wasn't as supportive. He was almost as weak as I was. 

"Edward?" I asked one day.

"Yes love?" he said happily.

"I want to visit Charlie." I stammered.

"Out of the question." He shook his head.

"But-,"

"Do you realise that we can never go back? The treaty is broken Bella. If and of the mongrels see us, it will start a war."

"But-,"

"Is that what you want?"

"No, but-," 

"End of the story Bella. Let them live their lives and we can return to ours."

"Edward! Listen to me!" I cried. "Why can't Charlie come here?"

"He'd lead Sam right over here."

"Not if we told him to pretend that he was vacationing for a week."

"Like they'd believe that."

"You never know."

"This is absurd."

"Hey, I gave up everything to be with you. Can't I have something in return?" I pleaded.

It looked like I had hit him. Edward looked hurt. 

"I thought that this is what you wanted." He whispered.

"I thought so too." I told him. 

"I thought you loved me." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you have to understand how hard this is for me. You gained a wife. I gained a husband and a family. But I lost a family, my mortality and a normal life." I reasoned.

"So you wish that you could be human again without me?" he asked.

"I wish that we were both human, Edward." I told him. "But I have you right now and I shouldn't complain. Lots of people don't even find love and we found each other. I shouldn't complain. I have you."

I walked over and kissed him. Though he kissed me back, it wasn't the same. He still seemed hurt. I tried my best those next couple of days be extra nice to him, but something had broken between us after I said that. 

"Edward, please love me like you did before! I'm sorry!" I cried to him one day.

And then he kissed me as he had once done in the earlier days of our relationship. I was pleased that I had fixed things and Edward and I were extra careful about what we said. I was happy but I still felt… deprived. Edward sensed how I felt and talked to Carlisle about inviting Charlie over. Carlisle sat me down one day.

"Let me write the letter. Then Charlie can come for 3 days. Will that make things a bit better?" he asked.

I shook my head eagerly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I almost danced as Alice did as I walked up to Edward's room to tell him the good news. Edward and Emment were sitting on the leather couch, listening to some music. I walked over and sat down on Edward's lap. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Guess what?" I asked happily.

"I know." He smiled. "Charlie's coming back."

"Thanks Edward for convincing them. I'm sorry I've been a jerk lately."

"I'm sorry I took everything from you. I didn't realise it would be this hard."

"Don't be sorry, I have you, remember?"

"I'm sorry I have to watch this." Emment muttered.

We all laughed and I snuggled into Edward's chest. Things were starting to feel normal again. Best of all, my father was coming to see me. I was used to my life and I knew that this was going to be a happy ending after all.


End file.
